Legend of Nightshade and Xavier: Journey into the unknown
by FrostTheDragoness
Summary: Nightshade and Xavier are lost in AmberGround. As they venture through the country, they discover new things and meet new people as they try to find their way back to the dragon realms, preferably unharmed and alive. A short Legend of Xavier and Nightshade story. T for Xave's language.
1. The journey Begins!

**me: time for a short story! (This story takes place before nightshade looses her ability to fly.)**

**Xavier: what kind?**

**me: you and Nightshade get pulled into AmberGround.**

**Nightshade: do we meet really cool people?**

**me: yup. now time for the disclaimer.**

**Xavier: frost doesn't own tegami bachi or The legend of spyro.**

**Nightshade:frost only owns us ocs.**

* * *

Nightshade and Xavier stumbled through a vast desert. There was only one source of light, and that was what almost looked like a miniature sun. Nightshade looked up towards the source, than slowly looked around. every where else, but where the light was, looked like it was in a permanent night.

"I wonder why it's so dark..."

"We'll find out eventually."

They continued to walk along. A loud rumbling could be heard some ways away. Nightshade whipped her head to face the source. The rumbling grew closer and closer till it came into sight. A large bug-like creature came charging right for them. Nightshade readied her elements and Xavier dropped into a crouch.

"What _is_ that thing?"

"I don't know. But its definitely not coming to say hi."

Just as the giant bug was about to charge right into them, a blast of light hit it and the bug stopped, turned, and -if bugs could glare, it would be- at the origin of the blast. Nightshade heard a loud yell. "Steak!"

"I'm on it! Akabari!*"

A small creature jumped onto the giant bug and ran around, avoiding the constant attacks of the bug. Nightshade took advantage of the chaos and cloaked her tail-blade, claws and wing-blades with shadows. she took off and struck the bug, cutting it cleanly in half. She landed softly and whipped around to face the menacing, giant bug, her claws, teeth, and tail-blade ready to strike it again if it moved. But, lucky for them, it did not move or get back up again. Two kids and the weird thing that was on top of the blond kid's head walked up to them.

"Wow." The silver-haired one said in awe.

"I wonder if they taste good..."

Nightshade stiffened and Xavier growled.

"Try and i'll bite off your hands."

Nightshade shook her head.

"Xavier! I'm sorry for his behavior. He's always been a bit short-tempered."

"Awww, come on! That one-" Xavier flicked his tail towards the one with golden hair. "Wants to eat us!"

Nightshade hit Xavier with her tail-blade.

"Shush! What is your name, if i may ask?"

"Lag, Lag seeing. They are steak and Niche."

"Steak is my food."

Nightshade smiled sheepishly.

"Why is it's name steak?"

"He wouldn't taste vary good raw."

"You plain to _eat_ it?" Xavier asked in disbelief.

"It's nice to meet you."

"What's _your_ names?"

"I'm Nightshade, and this is Xavier. Though i'm pretty sure you knew that."

"Nice to meet you." lag said, bowing.

"Why is it so d-"

Nightshade stopped as the ground rumbled again.

"What are those things!?" Xavier yelled.

"Giachuu!*"

"WHAT!?"

"Giant armored insects!"

"Xavier! Time for a little team work!"

Xavier nodded. They closed their eyes. Nightshade built up her 'fear' fury, and Xavier his 'electric' fury. they released their furies at the same time, stunning than destroying the Giachuu.

"Hey, lag! are you alright? there's-"

The new comer stopped at the sight of the two dragons and the pieces of Giachuu.

"Whoa! What are they!?"

"Well, kinda hard to explain, we're dragons."

"D-dragons? Never thought that they where real."

Nightshade face-palmed at the exchange.

"Damn morons. Why the hell do we even try?"

"Xavier! What the hell is it with you? Your damn temper is getting annoying, you now that? Someone says something you don't like and you freak out!"

"You know what? I don't give a shit! You're the one who's getting annoying!"

Nightshade slapped Xavier.

"Shut up while you're ahead, Xavier, or you'll end up hurt."

The new comer gulped and was audibly afraid. Lag gasped, niche was silent and steak was growling.

"Um... there's a problem..."

Nightshade looked towards the cliffs, and heard the sound that only Giachuu make. there was easily 20 or more heading right towards the group.

* * *

_*note: Giachuu are giant armored insects that are attracted to a person's 'heart'. they can only be destroyed by a Shindan._

*_Akabari: Red Needle. Lag seeing's Shindan (weapon/bullet)._

**me: ohhhh. first chapter, and already a cliffhanger.**

**Lag: so many Giachuu...**

**Niche: i'm gonna eat steak now. **

**Steak: *tear***

**Nightshade: poor steak. what a terrible fate.**

**Xavier: agreed. **

**Sparx: am i in the next chapter?**

**me: maybe. i hope you're willing to fight Giachuu.**

**Sparx: okay never mind. i don't want to fight giant bugs.**

**me: *smirks* that's what i thought. sorry chapter one is so short. i'll update soon!**


	2. Giachuu Appear!

**me & Nightshade: Woot! second chap!**

**Xavier:Frost owns nothing but ocs.**

* * *

"Ni-ni!" Steak cried from Niche's head.

"Oh no! we have to protect the letters!" Lag yelled worriedly.

"Don't You worry! Me and Xavier'll take care of those overgrown pests!"

The two young dragons turned to face the onslaught of Insects. Nightshade closed her eyes when the Giachuu were mere seconds away. The ground turned a black that was deeper than the perpetual night around them. The black spread till it covered the ground beneath a portion of the Giachuu. Hands reached up and wrapped around the insects, holding them in place. She dived into the ground and appeared in rapid succession, striking each one with deadly shadow claws and black breath. Meanwhile Xavier killed the rest with various elemental powers. after only three or so minutes the Giachuu dropped to the ground in pieces. Nightshade was panting lightly. Xavier ran to her,

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to snap. Are you okay?"

"You bet ya i am! And i forgive you."

Nightshade shook herself.

"You didn't introduce yourself."

"I'm Conner Kluff. It's nice to meet you, but we might wanna leave before more Giachuu come."

Conner's words were meet with a brief nod from lag, niche, Nightshade and Xavier. They ran towards the light. Nightshade slowed to a walk and shook her head, the quiet murmur of a voice from the light ringing in her ears.

"What's wrong? You hear something?" Xavier whispered to Nightshade, slowing down to keep pace with the black dragoness.

"Yeah. i just hear something coming from that light." She whispered back.

Nightshade and Xavier jogged to catch up with the rest of the group. They walked until they reached a huge bridge. Conner turned and held out two pieces of paper to the two dragons. They took the small bits of paper.

"Those are temporary Passing permits. Those'll get you past the bridge and into Yuusari."

They took the passes and thanked Conner. The group of people and dragons walked up the gate and showed their passes. The gate-keeper raised the gate and let them pass.

"Okay, stay close. People here tend to crowd and that makes it pretty easy to get lost."

"Okay. shouldn't be too hard, right?"

They continue to walk through the crowded streets of Yuusari.

"what are those?"

"maybe they're Giachuu."

Nightshade listen to the babble around her. Xavier walked ahead of Nightshade.

"Hey, why're you going so slow?"

"Oh... no reason."

Nightshade ran to catch up with Xavier. She looked up at the sun and shivered.

"_Help... me..."_

Those two murmured words sent a chill down the dragoness's spin. Xavier draped a wing over her without having to ask her what was wrong.

"Every thing's gonna be just fine, Okay?"

After some time they made it to a decently sized structure.

"Welcome to HQ, the Bee Hive." Lag and Conner said in unison.

* * *

*_note: i know that the chapters are vary short, but i don't plan on making this a vary long story. But i would like to thank anyone that reads this story and keeps reading all of my fan fiction stories. I would also like to get at least five reviews on this and my other story._

**me: Wow, people don't like crossovers much.**

**Lag: Yeah**

**Xavier: Kinda upsetting**

**Sparx: okay i have made up my mind**

**me: really?**

**Sparx: yeah. i wanna be in the next chapter!**

**me: okay, don't say i didn't warn ya.**

**Nightshade: This is gonna be good!**


	3. The Hive

**me: Finally! I had a serious block for some time.**

**Sparx: 'Bout time you got working.**

**me: *glares at Sparx* **

**Xavier:Frost owns nothing but OCS.**

* * *

Lag and Conner led the two dragons into the Hive. By the time they stopped nightshade's head was bowed for all the cruel looks directed towards the newcomers. Xavier was doing his best to comfort the black dragoness without letting her know about his true feelings for her. Nightshade lifted her head and smiled at the purple.

"I'm okay, Xavier." Nightshade said with a smile.

"Are you hearing something?" Xavier asked, remembering that she had sharp hearing.

Nightshade shook her head before remembering that Sparx was stuffed into a bag that she had brought with her. She opened the bag, letting Sparx zip out and gulp the fresh air.

"I'm sorry, sparx! I forgot that you were in there!" Nightshade cried.

Sparx flew out and took a deep breath of the fresh air. Anyone that was watching the company had their mouths hanging open.

"That was so not cool, Shady." Sparx huffed.

Nightshade rolled her eyes. and poked the little golden dragonfly.

"I would have let you out sooner but we were, ya know, fighting for our lives." Nightshade said calmly.

Sparx crossed his little arms, barely noticing the jaw-dropped expressions of the people around him. Nightshade looked at the people around them. Everyone but Nitch and Steak had their mouths.

"Are you all trying to catch bug?" The two dragons asked in unison.

The crowd moved to surround the little dragonfly.

"Put me back in the bag!" Sparx panicked.

Nightshade did as Sparx asked and shoved him in the bag. The people crowded the little black dragoness. After several minutes of hands reaching and grabbing, Nightshade finally got irritated.

"_Leave me alone!" _Nightshade screamed.

Crimson fear spread out and hit must every person in the room. They all darted away as soon as hit by the red mist. Nightshade landed on her hindlegs, growling in irritation. Sparx poked his head out of the bag.

"Are they gone?" Sparx whispered.

Nightshade was in a crouch and glaring at the running and cowering people. Lag and Conner looked on in wonder. Xavier walked up to the annoyed dragoness. He placed a paw on Nightshade's shoulder.

"Their're gone, Shade." Xavier assured.

Nightshade looked back at Xavier before straitening from her crouch. She sat down watching the people to make sure they don't crowd again. She looked down to see Sparx poking out of the bag. She nodded to the gold Dragonfly. Nightshade sighed before standing up.

"i hope we find a way home soon." Nightshade muttered.

"Me too, shade, me too." Xavier agreed.

* * *

**Me: Jeez. I'm sooo sorry for the late post. I had a block for some time. That's why this one isn't as long. I'll make it up in next update.**

**Nightshade: You need to have a minor deadline.**

**Me: Yes, I know.**

**Xavier: Do you even know where you want this to go?**

**Me: I'M THINKING!**

**All: O_o' **

**Me: Anyways. I know this isn't the best or longest, i'll do my best to make the chapters better and longer.**


End file.
